


What a Feeling

by Woso_jasminelee



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woso_jasminelee/pseuds/Woso_jasminelee
Summary: Emily Sonnett never stood a chance.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Emily was 18. The legal age to be fucked by someone. Though Emily had had a boyfriend last year that popped her cherry. Emily didn't care if she lost her virginity to a jock, he wasn't the big high school star or anything but he was something and she just wanted to get it over with. He was the same age as her, so it wasn't illegal. But she came to find out, it didn't stop one person, her history teacher. She was smoking hot. She was a short brunette with a piercing stare one that intimidated most people including grown men. Her tits were medium sized, perky, her ass firm. Her athletic build was kept up by daily runs, with the occasional pick up soccer game. More than anything Ms. O’Hara was a huge lesbian and everyone knew it. She had hit on multiple girls throughout the 2 years she had worked at the school. What scared Emily the most was that she was a she. Emily had never been with a girl but she was hot. Emily was straight and she loved guys but Emily could appreciate when a girl is hot. She had her class at the very end of the day. It was the middle of the school year and everyone knew that Ms. O’Hara was one of the most strict teachers in the school. Everyone knew not to goof around in her class. Emily was loud well liked girl in school. She was known for being smart but funny and all around very nice. She had loads of acquaintances but kept to limited amount of real friends. In class she was a little bit more subdued the funny Emily went away and she was focused on her education. Her first day of school back from winter break she had ran into Ms. O’Hara in the hallway, trying to get to her class ironically. She had looked into her fierce eyes and was to stunned to speak. She had smiled at her, surprisingly.

"It's okay. My bad." 

Emily looked at the floor as Ms. O’Hara walked around her. Emily couldn’t walked into the classroom sitting down in the back, embarrassed. She walked in a few minutes late for the class and their eyes crossed for a second. Emily could see a small smirk on her lips as she sat down at her desk. Emily looked down at her desk and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Ms. O’Hara started to speak to the class from time to time they would glance at each other. Her with confidence and Emily with nervousness and embarrassment from getting caught looking at her. Emily didn't know what it was but her eyes couldn't keep off of Ms.O’Hara. There was something about her that drew Emily too her. Ms. O’Hara passed out a quick work sheet to the front desks who passed them back. She instructed her students to start the worksheet and finish it by the end of class. Emily finished the worksheet within a minute or two, she was a straight A student. Emily looked up to glance at Ms. O’Hara to see her writing on a piece of paper. Emily bit the end of her pen unconsciously as her eyes travel down to her breasts. As Emily was looking Ms. O’Hara must have sensed her look because she looked up and locked eyes with Emily. Emily like a deer caught in headlights gulped and looked back to my paper. She chanced another glance up at her and found Ms. O’Hara starring back not breaking eye contact smirking at her. Her face turned red and she quickly look back at her paper. The bell rings and Emily eager to get out of the situation moved to get up. 

"The seats you are in are your assigned seats for the rest of the year. Turn in the worksheet on my desk in the white bin." 

She stood up and grab her things. In all her eagerness she was still the last one to walk up to her desk. Setting her paper in the bin without any eye contact she walk briskly to the door.

"Excuse me?"

Emily turned around to meet her striking hazel eyes. Ms. O’Hara grabbed her paper holding it up to her. 

"I was hoping to learn your name from your paper but it seems like you forgot to write it down. I hope you weren't distracted by anything in my class?" 

She says with a small smile. Her face turns red again.

"Oh, umm no ma'am."

Emily walks up to her desk and quickly starts to write her name on the paper. She smiles.

"Emily?"

Emily smiles and nods her head. Sams. O’Hara looks up at her with a sultry smile on her face making Emily blush.

"Have a nice day Ms. O’Hara."

She says as she walks towards the door, leaving Ms. O’Hara to smile and look at the door pensively. 

"You too Emily."

Emily Walks quickly to her locker. Emily’s mind is full of confusion. Did Ms. O’Hara come onto her? Did she want Emily? Was Emily gay? What was Emily doing? Emily has been checking her out every chance she could, that was most definitely not like her! Those were too many questions for Emily to answer. With a frustrated sigh Emily started her car making her way home. 

The rest of the week was the same thing. Emily repeatedly got caught looking at her teachers gorgeous body. Ms. O’Hara would sit back and smirk with amusement. Emily would blush profusely and quickly overt her eyes. After a few weeks of this Ms. O’Hara asked her to stay after class. Emily panicked. Emily just knew that Ms. O’Hara was going to confront her about all the staring. That or Emily was doing her work wrong, which she highly doubted.

As Emily walked up to the desk she did a big gulp. Walking to the front of the class Ms. O’Hara motioned for her to sit in the front seat across from her desk as she waited for the last student walked out of the room. Emily crosses her legs and nervously looked at everything but her teacher. Ms. O’Hara stood up and walked around her desk to sit on the edge in front of her. 

"Emily?"

Emily raised her eyes to Ms. O’Hara’s beautiful face meeting her gaze Emily saw a look of concern with quite a bit of amusements playing at the corner of her lips. 

"Emily, I think your getting a little distracted in my class."

Oh shit. Emily‘s eyes impulsively flipped to the cleavage showcased beautifully by her teachers blue blouse. Ms. O’Hara Caught Emily looking and cracked a smile smile as Emily blessed and looked at the floor. By the time Emily raise her eyes to look at disappeared.

"W-What makes you think that M-Ms. O’Hara?"

Emily said like a bumbling idiot. Ms. O’Hara stained and walked to the door. Pulling down the small blind over the small window all the teachers had on their doors. Ms. O’Hara walked back toward Emily, Emily could almost swear that Ms. O’Hara purposefully moved her hips a little bit more than usual, not that Emily had been studying her. Tell me up near me she sat down on the desk to the left. Crossing her legs Emily‘s eyes couldn’t help but roam over her toned calves for a second before quickly staring at the floor and blushing yet again. Ms. O’Hara leaves back resting on her hands, Emily looked at her face with an effort. 

"Well for starters, you tend to let your gaze fall lower than most people and you can't seem to stop blushing around me. Would you like to tell me something Emily?"

She asked her, already knowing the answer to her question. Emily’s mouth dropped open but she quickly tried to formulate an answer with anything but the truth. 

"W-What? No. Ms. O’Hara, this is a misunderstanding. Honestly. I was just staring off into space and-"

Me. O’Hara uncrossed her legs her skirt riding up enough for Emily to see the black panties she had on underneath the skirt she was wearing. Emily let out a small gasp and faced the front of the room quickly. Emily could feel herself getting hotter by the minute her heart starting to pound in her chest. She licked her lips.

"Oh god." 

Emily said quietly. She smirks at her yet again.

"What were you saying Emily?"

She tried her best to continue her sentence. 

"I-I was just staring off into space M-Ms. O’Hara."

Emily gulped. She couldn't even have convinced a child with that excuse. It was a complete lie and her hot teacher knew it. Ms. O’Hara smiled and her breathing got faster.

"Okay, fair enough. But how do you explain all of this blushing? I would love to know what makes you blush so hard Emily."

She said huskily as she spread her legs wider. Emily saw this out of the corner of her eye. Blushing again, she was beyond tempted to look at her but made sure she didn’t. 

"How about you turn to me?"

She said softly. Gulping and slowly turn to her, Emily’s eyes were glued to the floor. She could hear a smile behind her words.

"Look at me Emily."

Emily started to look up at her face but her eyes widened when she found herself staring in between Ms. O’Hara‘s legs. Her eyes widened she involuntarily let out a soft moan. Ms. O’Hara smiled and reached over to her chin, her soft skinned hands tilted her head back to look up at her. Emily couldn’t help but blush as she stared into her eyes. Ms. O’Hara’s Normally piercing stare couldn’t hide her obvious satisfaction. 

"Back to my original question. Would you like to tell me something Emily?"

Emily didn’t say anything for the longest time and it seemed like Ms. O’Hara was starting to get impatient because she stared at her with those piercing eyes raising her eyebrows she indicated she was waiting for an answer. 

"I...I get distracted in your class because I think your really h-hot Ms. O’Hara...I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Emily stammered out. Emily stared back making eye contact even though her blush was deeper than before. Ms. O’Hara knowing she had obviously affected Emily smirked and hopped off the desk. 

"That's what I thought. Would you like to tell me anything else? Is there..." 

Ms. O’Hara said as she let go of my chins and walked towards her desk. She leaned against it arms crossed legs apart. 

"Something you would like to do Emily?" 

Emily gasped. Ms. O’Hara wanted Emily to eat her out. But Emily had something else in mind. Emily shakily stood up from her seat in walking in front of it. Licking her lips while moving towards Ms. O’Hara Emily’s breath grew faster as she raised her hand up to cup Ms. O’Hara’s cheek. Looking into her eyes for the first time Emily could see an almost panicked look in her eyes. Ms. O’Hara opened her mouth to say something but Emily ignored the attempts. Emily had been waiting to kiss her for the past three weeks, she wasn’t going to stop now. Emily closed her eyes and leaned towards her. Their lips met and she finally closed her eyes. Letting out a moan she went in for another kiss. Ms. O’Hara kissed her back and put her hand on her hip. Moaning again Emily moved in to kiss her harder. A moan came from Ms. O’Hara who pulled Emily against her. Reaching down Ms. O’Hara squeezed Emily‘s ass surprising Emily, a moan escaping her. Emily parted her lips enough for Ms. O’Hara to snake her tongue into her mouth. Emily maneuvered her leg in between hers and moved closer into her body. Her thigh pushed up Ms. O’Hara skirt up the last 3 inches or so to her hips. Ms. O’Hara moved her hands to Emily’s face and cupped her cheeks. Emily took the opportunity to move her hands down her body to her hips. Her teacher had had enough turning her around Emilys back was pressed against the desk. Ms. O’Hara quickly move things out of the way and sat Emily on her desk. Emily groaned and kissed her harder. As her teacher went to grab the bottom of Emily’s T-shirt to start to pull It over her head. Emily quickly broke the kiss and grabbed her hands. Ms. O’Hara looked at Emily in confusion. 

"Whats wrong?"

Emily looked her in the eye. 

"We can make out here if you want to make out. But if you want to fuck me then take me to your house and fuck me. If we're doing this, were doing it right." 

Ms. O’Hara smiled. It completely transformed her face. 

"Your the first teenage girl I've ever done this with to actually have standards."

Emily smiled. 

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say "first teenage girl"."

Ms. O’Hara bit her lip and looks at Emily. 

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

Emily stopped her by putting a finger to Her teachers list. Leaning forward she brush her lips against her teacher teasingly. 

"I'll forgive you if you take me back to your place." 

Emily kissed her quickly and Ms. O’Hara smiled

"Let's go then." 

Emily moaned and kissed her again. Ms. O’Hara helped her off her desk and pull down her skirt. Grabbing her things Emily walked towards the door. Turning towards Ms. O’Hara she waited for her to finish getting her things. Taking out her car keys Emily was distracted and didn’t notice her teacher until she was pushed up against the cabinets next to the door. Emily smiled as Ms. O’Hara whispered in her ear. 

"Its so hard not to fuck you right now."  
She nibbled on Emily’s ear and Emily let out a deep throaty moan. 

"Oh god." 

She smiled and kisses Emily’s neck. Emily bit her lip trying to stifle any more noise. 

"But, we can't stay here forever."

Emily smiled and let out a little laugh. Ms. O’Hara let Emily girl backing up and opening the door for her. Emily walked out the door with Ms. O’Hara following closely behind. As Emily waited for her teacher to lock the door they both stopped in their tracks. The vice principal was down the hall walking towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Thoughts? Questions? Anything.


	2. Chapter 2

She was an older women and possibly the only person who could go toe to toe with Ms. O’Hara, Ms. Lloyd had a look about her that always left you feeling like you had committed a crime. Which in this case Emily thought was quite possible. Medium height with an angular nose and a eagle like stare Ms. Lloyd seemed to be very smart and knew almost everything that happened in this school. Some people said she even had camera's hidden around the school. Emily shifted nervously. 

"Ms. O’Hara? I thought you'd be gone by now. What has you staying here so late?"

She glanced at Emily as she approached. It wasn't that late, only about 15 or 20 minutes but Emily guessed that Ms. O’Hara was usually already gone by then. Ms. O’Hara glanced at Emily before looking back at the vice principle motioning towards Emily her teacher easily explained. 

"Ms. Sonnett here needed some extra help on the paper I passed out today. I thought I would be generous and help her myself." 

Emily smiled sweetly at the vice principal who didn’t return her smile, but she rarely did, she did however nod curtly. 

"Well then. I hope it helped Ms. Sonnett, if not we do have the finest selection of history tutors." 

Emily nodded her head and glanced at Ms. O’Hara. 

"Oh yes, it helped very much, Ms. O’Hara is very thorough and helpful with all her students needs."

Emily said boldly. Suggesting a hidden innuendo to Ms. O’Hara but a clear explanation to Ms. Lloyd. Ms. O’Hara blushed slightly but Ms. Lloyd didn’t notice. Ms. Lloyd not one to make small talk nodded and started to walk passed them, she was also the girls soccer coach and she was sure they had practice or something like that. 

"Very good then. I will see you on Monday Kelley. Have a nice weekend Ms. Sonnett."

They smiled.

"You too Ms. Lloyd ." 

Ms. O’Hara said the same and once she was out of sight she turned to her. Crossing her arms she smirked at Emily. 

"I cannot believe you said that and she missed it."

Emily smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought it would be fun. I think I even saw the ice queen blush a tad bit?"

Emily responded cheekily. Ms. O’Hara laughed head thrown back it was loud and slightly obnoxious but it was genuine. They started to walk downstairs. Her classroom was on the third floor, Emily’s locker was on the first. As they reached the second floor her teacher looked at Emily. 

"Ice queen, huh?"

Emily laughed.

"You know it's the best nickname for you. You’re a hard ass half the time. Except with me which I don't understand very well."

She laughed and nodded her head thoughtfully. 

"Hard ass is a pretty good description of me and I'm not with you because you ran into me the first day of school, I met you first."

Emily blushed a smile lighting up her face. Reaching the first floor Emily stared to walk towards her locker. Stopping to turn around she spots Ms. O’Hara at the top of the stairs and looking at Emily. Her locker is across from the stairs where her teacher was standing. Quickly grabbing her bag and shoving in books which she wasn’t really even sure she needed. She turned around to look back at the stairs, but gasped in surprise because Ms. O’Hara was right behind her. Turning fully to come face to face with her teacher Emily smiled when her teacher takes a closer step towards her, backing her in to her locker. Glancing over her teachers shoulder she notes that the hallway is deserted. 

"T-There could be someone here-"

Emily uses as an excuse. A flimsy excuse. Her teacher put a finger to Emily’s lips to quiet her protests. 

"Shhh, it's a Friday. No one is here at 3 o'clock after school."

Ms O’Hara said cupping Emily’s chin. 

"But-"

She leaned forward.

"Shhh."

Pressing her lips to Emily. Emily’s eyes fluttered closed as a tiny moan escaped her. After having successfully distracted Emily the teacher grabbed Emily’s bag, letting it drop to the floor along with her own. Ms O’Hara pressed Emily into the locker. Emily moved her head to meet her teacher eliciting a nice little moan her teacher kissed her back. At this point Emily wasn’t sure who was teasing who. Ms. O’Hara teases Emily flicking her tongue a cross Emily’s lower lip. Slipping her hand into Emily’s, she intertwines their fingers. Moaning Emily melted into the kiss. Their tongues wrestle in their mouths the kiss was passionate, sensual and deep. Me. O’Hara must have decided it was enough for now with one long last kiss she pulled away but kept her hand in Emily’s. Emily waited a few seconds to open her eyes to catch her breath. Swallowing Emily knew hands down that that had been the most passionate kiss she’d ever experienced. 

"Wow.”

Ms. O’Hara looked into Emily’s an unreadable expression in her eyes. Her lips parted like shes was going to say something. But something in her must have made her reconsider looking away she cleared her through and almost visibly shook her thoughts off. Her eyes came back to Emily. 

"We should get going.”

Emily nodded her head but neither of them moved. Staring into each other’s eyes both obviously were affected by that kiss. Neither would admit it for years after. Biting her lip Emily breaks the silence. 

"Ms. O’Hara?"

The older women raised her eyebrows. Emily’s breathing became labored as yet again she was transfixed by her teachers honey colored eyes. 

"Your...your hands."

Not pulling back right away Ms. O’Hara looked down at their intertwined hands as if trying to figure out when that had happened. Looking at the hands with a very thoughtful expression she blinks and it’s gone. Her cool expression returned as she let go of Emily’s hands. 

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

With her hand free Emily bent down to grab their bags. 

"No, it's fine."

It’s fine Emily said handing her her bag.

Grabbing her bag Emily followed her teacher out the door. Once outside Emily notes that there weren’t many cars left. Turning to Emily Ms O’Hara gives Emily instructions. 

"Just follow behind me to my house. But once you see it, park in the back. Is that okay?"

Smiling and nodding her head in acknowledgment Emily. 

"No problem. See you there." 

There was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work in retail, it’s been hell, people are rude and crazy! So here’s a short chapter I should have another tomorrow. Let me know what’s you think. Like it hate it?


End file.
